


Butterflies

by koosungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosungs/pseuds/koosungs
Summary: "Wait, so let me get this right, you slept on my bed to get away from your one night and you keep leaving the post-its all over the place for me and YOU keep eating all of my takeout food.""The last post-it-note had a smiley face on it.""Sure, but I could totally sense the passive aggressiveness radiating off the paper."— your decisions choose the pairing! please read more this is an interest check!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Your choices can choose the end pairing the fate of my babies love life depends on you! So I realized I haven't seen any or much of these so I thought it might be a cool idea. Read below for some more information and so I can clear up any confusion. This is an interest check so leaving kudos and especially comments lets me know if this is actually something someone would be interested in. I have another similar idea to this so check it out if you want the one with most interest is the one I will focus on!

Hyunjin is very bubbly if not a little awkward and naive and ends up answering an ad for a new roommate as they suddenly need a new place to stay! And where our boy ends up is living with a cast of unique individuals. 

So the end pairing is chosen throughout the story by the reader's comments/decisions as I will sometimes leave questions or polls at the end of the chapter and they have an impact to the over all progression of the story!


End file.
